


Help from Steve

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Series: Post Infinity War [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Making Up, Platonic Cuddling, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Summary: "You're alive," Tony kept whispering as he and Steve were having a hug session. "You're alive."Steve kept running his hand through the man's scalp. "I promised, didn't I?"





	Help from Steve

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen infinity War then you're going to get a spoiler blanket wrapped with sadness. TW: There's a scene when Tony considers suicide but Steve catches him before he could go to the roof. Nothing happens though. 
> 
> I wrote this out of boredom so it's going to suck.

Tony slowly walked out of the ship that took him to Wakanda. He had to admit that it was better than Titan. Looking at his ashen stained hands, he wanted to talk to one person. Not Rhodey or Bruce, but Steve.

"Where is he?" He asked. His voice was almost robotic as it showed no emotion.

"Who?" Bruce asked with a hint of concern.

"Rogers."

"He's okay, Tony." Rhodey added in. _I'm glad you're alive, Tones. Damn._

Tony nodded. "I'm going to look for him now."

He began his walk inside the palace which was under a new ruler, Queen Shuri of Wakanda. The country had a calming vibe that made someone feel at ease, despite what had occured. The floors were clean to the point to where he could see his reflection. Usually, he would love to see himself in a mirror but he grew to hate his reflection. Since he lost Peter Parker, he vowed to never look at himself again. 

_Don't cry, Tony. Stark men don't cry._

He began to feel wetness on his face. _Fuck._

He forgot the minutes he walked until he opened the door into a common room where the rest of the remaining Avengers were at. He saw someone-a man who he barely recongized him, Natasha Romanv, and Thor. Tony looked down to find his hands shaking with anxiety. He gave himself a moment to collect the nerve to call on him. 

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

"Steve." His voice was cracking from holding back sobs. 

Steve turned to see his old friend bruised and broken. "Tony?" He shot up and walked closer to the other man. "I thought you were--omph!" 

Tony had crushed him into a bone-crushing hug and to his suprise, Steve began hugging him back and ran his hand through the man's scalp. 

"You're alive," The billionaire kept whispering as he and Steve were having a hug session. "You're alive."

As shocked as he was, Steve kept running his hand through the man's scalp. "I promised, didn't I?"

"I need you."

The soilder stiffed in shock. "I-I'm right here."

__

* * *

"Who are you?" Natasha asked the blue lady that got off the ship with Tony. "How did you and Tony meet?"

"I'm Nebula, adoptive daughter of Thanos, and I hate that bastard. I met Stark on Titan, Thanos' home planet," Nebula replied as she began to explain the events. "We weren't alone. I was in a group-Guardians of the Galaxy-and we had a wizard and a kid."

"A kid?" Rhodey asked. 

"They called him Spider-Man, but Stark had a parental vibe when it came to the boy."

"What happened?" Bruce chimed in. 

"They all turned to ash. The kid took the longest to go, and I believed that he felt pain leaving." 

A mantra of "oh no" came from Rhodey as he realized who the boy was. 

"That's why he was clinging onto Steve," the scientist explained. "He needed him." 

"Let them talk it out," the former spy intruded. "Steve needs him, too. Tony was all he talked about. It was 'wow, Tony seemed to be doing better' or 'I can't go, I have to wait for Tony to call'. He had Barnes but it wasn't the same, i guess." 

* * *

A few days later was when Tony snapped. He had called May Parker to break the news a day ago, and he was ready to snap. He looked at his reflection in the mirror of the restroom. He began to walk towards the elevator when he was called. 

"Tony, where are you going?" Steve asked. 

"Roof." Tony replied with no emotion. 

"Why?"

"Peter needs me."

"Come back over here, and I can help you." The soilder was starting to panic but hid it for his friend. 

"You can?"

Steve nodded and Tony backed away from the elevator slowly. 

"I don't feel safe in my own body." Tony admitted. 

That was his friend's que to wrap his arms around the man. "Let's take a nap, okay?" 

Before Tony could answer, Steve started leading him to the wide couch. It could fit a few people at once, according to Rhodey. Once they got to the couch, he forced Tony to lie down on the couch first so he could follow suit. The blonde friend found himself pulling his friend closer.

"We'll help you, Tony. I'll make sure of it."


End file.
